The Simulation
by MariellaMiracle
Summary: Trapped in a video game like world. The Simulation is a deadly arena, with only two victors that will come out alive. Without any nation like abilities, can the Hetalia crew survive it? Or WHO will survive? Many Ocs included. Rated T for death, blood, language, and certain themes. -Won't be Updated for a while-
1. Preview

_"The tanned man leaned his hat down over one of his eyes to block the bright, shining sun. He smirked a bit, his hand on his hip. "Listen all of you. Everything you hear here, real. Everything you smell, real. Touch, taste, all real. Every emotion you manage to come across is all real. All the memories you make here will stay with you forever. And every single fucking drop of blood lost, will be forever lost. All the pain you feel as well. But most importantly...If you die here. Your existence will be terminated."He spoke to the people below him harshly. The pistol was pulled from his holster and he shot into the sky. "Now...BEGIN." He yelled at them, the large gates opening and people charging through. People struggled to keep near their partners. A brunette girl had been separated from the man's hand she was holding. She tried to stop and find him again, but people shoved her forward, trying to force their way through the gates, "A-Alfred!" She shouted, but to no avail. If you didn't make it through the gates in time, you would be killed. About 60 feet away, a man just leaned on a wooden fence near the gates, smoking a cigar, his black trench-coat flying in the wind as he took a deep breath. "This again, hm? I haven't been here in a long time..So it seems about the 4th time that half of the worlds population will be wiped out.."He smirked a bit, "That would've sounded lovely about 3 years ago when I lost her. Doesn't matter now." He shrugged, his cigar burning out on the ground. The gates began closing and a woman with dirty blonde hair tripped onto the ground. The eyes of her partner widened as people passed by easily, "Get up! Hurry!" He said as sweetly as he could, although it was fairly hard to do that since they were about to die. He half dragged her along, barely squeezing her through the gates before they closed shut with a loud screech. He panted heavily along with the other contestants. The man atop of the large podium smirked at the 67 people that were not able to make it through. The man grunted a bit, seeing as the people he wanted to kill the most had passed through, "Damn...Well..This should do for now." He smirked, lifting his pistol again, listening to the sound of the desperate screams. Aiming his pistol, he smirked...his eye clearly being the color..._


	2. The SuperMarket

_Okay, so... I hope this is pretty good lol! I'm going to try and update as much as possible, but if you don't review I won't know what to do better~! So please send in those reviews and let me know what you think. Just don't flame me, I'd appreciate that. Anyways, here's the actual first chapter of The Simulator. _

_Copyright: _

_America: Meni does not own Hetalia or any of its' characters, dude!_

_Meni: Yup. But I DO own my characters and the fanfiction here, so don't rob my work :D_

It was just a regular supermarket. Everything stacked orderly, but the customers on the other hand were completely confused. They had no idea how they had gotten here, along with any clue of why they're here at all. A brunette girl fell into the same catergory as everyone else. She was confused as well, but not as much as everyone else. The brown-eyed woman looked around her mid twenties in age, with long flowing hair that hung past her thighs. There was a beauty mark above the left side of her lip. She was a tiny girl for her age, but her features were adult like. Her clothing consisted of a cartoon tee shirt with dark blue, faded denim shorts. She wore black Converse that matched the outline of the shirt, and knee high plain grey socks. Around her wrist was a single bracelet, with the letters Chocolate and CO chained together to form the accessory.

Moving a few steps forward, the brunette by the name of Charlotte, cautiously looked around, trying to be as brave as she could. As the state of Colorado, she knew it was her duty to be the courageous one here. Maybe this was what the man was talking about earlier, what if the video game was real? So then if it was, then was he giving us a chance to stock up supplies? No... That'd make this too easy. And she knew him, he wouldn't give us an upperhand like this. If he controlled the deck, we'd get the low, meaningless cards. Charlotte watched the others around carefully, scanning the large crowd for someone she knew. Not one person...

Charlotte's POV

There was absolutely no one here that I knew. All these faces were unfamiliar even the least bit. They must all be human then, at least I'm assuming that none of these people were nations. Unless they were alien nations... I shivered at the thought of outerspace invaders. I let out a deep breath, wishing really hard I could take back all those times I thought it'd be super cool to appear in a video game world. Well, it's not like we could go back in time and change this whole event... Althought that would be so freaking awesome. Okay, I need to get these thoughts out of my head so I can focus. If I don't, I'll get myself killed along with all of these people. I took another deep breath and stood up onto a check-out counter,

"All right everyone, listen up! We need to find a way out of here, and if we work together, I believe we can all find it!" Silence. Maybe what these people needed was a little motivation. I can help with that.

"O-kay! Listen dudes, if you wanna keep your lives, then you better listen to me, mmkay?" I tried again. This time someone threw a shoe at me. "Hey, you erks, I'm trying to help you!" More shoes. Geez, tough crowd. I suppose I'm on my own then... I hopped off the counter and turned my back to the people with the surprisingly large amount of shoes. I grunted in frustration, how could these people be so selfish? Whatever, I wish someone I knew was here. It'd be so much easier. The people around me began moving towards the shop and hunting for items. Grabbing multiple items off the shelves, they hurried to snatch anything they could. I simply crossed my arms over my chest and watched them fall right into the trap. A few people were smart enough to stay behind though. A young girl that only looked around 4 years old, tugged on my leg. I looked down at her eyes, that told me she was deathly afraid of what would happen next. Her hair was darker than mine, nearly black. But it fitted her. Her hair was tied into side braided pigtails that made her violet eyes stand out. They were so beautiful. I kneeled down beside her and used my thumb to wipe the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes,

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. What's your name?" I asked, my voice gentle.

"E-Elizabeth.." Her voice was very adorable, but shaky as well. Poor thing. I ruffled her hair a bit,

"Well Elizabeth, I'm Charlotte. I promise I'll protect you, mmkay? You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Really...? I'm really glad. You're really pretty Miss Charlotte! Do you gots a boyfriend? I bet so."She grinned, her mood having improved. I blushed a little at the statement, my thoughts landing on him. Elizabeth's grin changed into a mischevious smirk,

"Oh? You do?"She asked, rather excitedly.

"Oh no. I don't actually." I replied, laughing a bit anxiously. I really didn't, although I wish I did. Before she could make another comment, the ground began rumbling, the remains of the merchandise rolling off the shelves. A vase broke over a mans' head, knocking him unconscious. My hand immediately reached for Elizabeth's and I bolted away when men entered the store with machine guns. I hurried the child into the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls, locking the door behind us. I lifted her onto the toilet seat and stood myself on there as well, hoping to conceal our feet. I looked at Elizabeth firmly,

"Keep quiet. Don't make any sounds or someone will find us."I told her, my serious side taking over. The small female only nodded in response. We waited, listening to the gunfire and screams from outside. In the room next door, the males bathroom, a closer gunshot was heard, probably killing someone who tried to escape to the restrooms... Shit! That means they'd be coming to this one next. When the door creaked, my eyes widened, _Please tell me I wasn't going to die like this... _I thought fearfully to myself. I hadn't even told him I loved him yet. And I haven't had chocolate in days! As the footsteps drew closer and closer to our stall, my heart pounded within my chest, making me afraid of that it was so loud it would give us away. I was completely paralyzed with fear, and imagining all the ways we would die if someone found us. This was not happening... The stall door was rattled, and then broken off. I gulped, my eyes shutting tight and my arms wrapping around Elizabeth in hopes of protecting the little human. When nothing happened, I slowly looked up and towards the door.

"Ey...Charlotte. What the bloody hell are you doing over the toilet like that?"

"AHH! Arthur!" I shouted, releasing Elizabeth and glomping the Brit, knocking him back into a wall.

"Ack! Charlotte! Calm down...Sheesh." He grumbled a bit, but all the same patted my back with one hand. I slowly let go of him and took a deep breath,

"Iggy, what's going on? I'm really confused...and scared."

"If I knew I would tell you. All I know is that my powers are useless here, and this guy. He really must plan to kill off half the nations."

"I can tell. O-oh! This here, she's Elizabeth. She's so cute, huh?" I giggled, waving my arm out to Elizabeth. The dark-haired girl waved a tiny bit before taking a minute to think,

"Is 'He' your boyfriend?" She asked, putting a finger to her lip and tilting her head.

"Like hell I'd date someone with eyebrows that big." I rolled my eyes a bit playfully, while Arthur just hmphed and crossed his arms. Elizabeth took a closer look at Arthur, probably trying to see exactly how big those eyebrows were.

Just then the door burst open, one of the men with the guns standing there, masked like all the rest. Arthur pushed Elizabeth and I behind him and stood protectively in front of us, grabbing the mop leaned against the corner as the only thing there for self defense. I watched, terrified of what would happen next. The man slowly removed the helmet, and long white hair released, the locks flowing down gently. Arthur dropped the mop,

"Evangeline?"

"Sorry about the little scare. It wasn't my intention at all." said the intruder. But it wasn't a man at all. Actually, it was England's capital. London. But what was she doing here? Not that it wasn't a good thing, however. Evangeline smiled, blinking her bright golden eyes a few times before speaking again,

"You guys are alright, I hope?" She asked, setting the deadly gun on the sink and stretching a bit, "I managed to sneak some of these clothes on. I told them I'd handle things in here. So hopefully no one else will come in."

"Well, you sure know how to protect yourself...and us. Why can't you be like that Arthur?" I asked, snickering a little. Teasing him was the best. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms again, ignoring the little comment. Instead, he walked over to the light haired woman,

"What about you? Are _you_ alright?"He asked her, scrunching his nose up and leaning towards her, as if he were looking for something on her face. Evangeline scratched the side of her face with one finger and sighed a bit,

"Okay. So I might've gotten a few scratches here and there in the process...but I'm okay, really."

"What did I tell you about being so reckless? You could've gotten seriously hurt. Be more careful next time."

"But-"

"No buts." He finished the conversation, and leaned away from her. _Wow, he really cares about her..._ I thought to myself as I began whistling nonchalantly. Elizabeth tugged at my shirt, pulling me into one of the stalls. She pointed above one of the toilets where there sat an old fashioned home phone. I walked forward and studied it a bit further. The only other thing I really noticed about the phone was that it was black. I jumped when it began ringing. My eyes darted to Elizabeth, who shrugged. Arthur and Evangeline poked their heads into the stall, curious of where the strange ringing had come from. After of course, they had finished making out. No, I'm kidding. I bet they were flirting or something of the sort. Okay, probably not. Most likely, they stood there letting the sexual tension fill the air.

"Charlotte, shut up."

"What?! I didn't even say anything." I huffed, crossing my arms. "So um... Do you think we should answer it?"

"How is that even a question? Of course not. It's probably something bad, we're kind of in a dangerous game, that could kill us any moment with any surprise." Arthur replied, matter of factly. I simply rolled my eyes and picked up the phone,

"You sound like America. Oooh, it's a ghost, be careful you guys." I said jokingly, and then stopped talking to listen to whoever the caller was

_Congradulations, you 10. You have all sucessfully passed level one. Out of the 74 that attempted this level, 10 survived. You will soon be transported to level two. Be warned, the difficulty of the levels obviously increases as the number becomes larger. Don't worry, nations. Most of you were split up to different versions of the game. There are more than 10 survivors on different versions, servers if you may, that have survived. _

My eyes shot wide open,_ Are you kidding me? Only 10, out of 74? How is that even possible? I hope my friends all made it through okay. Maybe I'll get to see them soon... _I trailed off and then looked at the other two nations.

"This world is crazy."

"I never would've guessed that."


	3. The Factory

_Alrighty, so here's chapter two. I realized I made quite a few mistakes in the last one because I'm a big sick dummy who forgot to edit before posting. I guess I was excited! Please review, even if it is something small, I'd love to hear from you!_

_Disclaimer:_

_England: Meni does not own Hetalia or its' characters as much as she'd like to. She does own her rude and snotty characters though._

_Colorado: Hey! I bet she's glad she doesn't have to own a jerk like you._

_Meni: Eheh, hey guys? l'D_

_England: UGH. I'm telling Flying Mint Bunny!_

_Colorado: Good luck with that._

_~ Characters ~  
_

_Monica - Sicily (OC)  
_

_Antonio - Spain  
_

_Adriana - Costa Rica (OC)  
_

_Lovino - Romano/South Italy  
_

_Lilli - Liechtenstein  
_

_Roderich - Austria  
_

_Elizaveta - Hungary  
_

_Feliciano - North Italy  
_

_Ludwig - Germany  
_

_Vash - Switzerland  
_

_Taylor - California (OC)  
_

_Maddy (OC)  
_

_**Note : Costa Rica and California were made by my one of my bestie friends. She let me use them for this fanfic though, so yay. Other OC's are mine.**  
_

_These are the characters that appear in this chapter. Um yeah, I should've done this for the last chapter. I'll put them here anyway.  
_

_For Chapter One  
_

_Charlotte - Colorado (OC)  
_

_Elizabeth (OC)_

_Arthur - England  
_

_Evangeline - London (OC)  
_

Chapter 2 : Level One : Version 2 - The Factory

An auburn haired girl sat up and rubbed her arms. Where ever she was, it was freezing! The ground was cold, and the air even more so. She stood up slowly, her legs shaky and jittery like she would fall over any moment. Her breath was visible in the air, she even shivered, only wearing her short sleeved shirt today. Her brown eyes wandered around the large space she was in. There were a few machines around her, but they didn't give any hint to her of her whereabouts. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that she was completely alone here. None of her three siblings were here, and not even any of her friends. The chilling, eerie air made everything all the worse. The Italian city of Sicily was all alone. Monica, being Sicily's human name, took a few shaky steps forward and looked around a little more.

"F-fra..." Was all she was able to get out from her small mouth. It was too cold, and she was on the verge of sobbing. The lonely female gasped when the walls suddenly opened, revealing vents. Specific vents... Air conditioners? Chilly air blasted through the room, making Monica scream, covering her ears and kneeling down in defeat. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't do anything about it and she knew it. She was so afraid to die...Before she lost consciousness a pair of warm arms developed around her.

Antonio's POV

I took the young Italian into my arms. We had found an escape root earlier, she must've arrived later than the rest of us...Oh! By we, I mean Adriana, Lovino, Lilli, Feliciano, Roderich, Elizaveta, Ludwig and myself. We've been in this factory area thing for a while now. Lucky we found Monica when we did, otherwise she would've been frozen to death. Luckily we have such a big crowd of people we know here. Otherwise, we might not have found the escape path as easy. I really feel guilty that we didn't find Monica faster though, the poor thing is more fragile than Lilli. Well, I wouldn't say that, but she's definitely less brave. But that doesn't really matter right now, does it?

We were sitting in a small round hallway, it was a lot warmer in here. I placed my hand on Monica's arm gently. It was freezing cold. I looked around at the group and then stopped my eyes on Lovino,

"Ey, Lovi? Can I borrow your coat for Monica?"

"No! She'll warm up by herself." He grunted.

"Aw, but Loviii. She's really cold right now!" I insisted.

"No!"

"You wouldn't even give your cold sister your coat? I see. What a mean brother you are~" I teased. Adriana nudged Lovino, who groaned before sliding out of his coat and throwing it at me,

"Gracias!" I thanked him, before lifting the small female to wrap the coat around her to warm her up a bit. Although it was freezing in the other room, didn't make this a summer day room either. Elizaveta shifted uncomfortably next to Ludwig and looked down at Lilli who was sitting on the other side of her,

"What are we planning to do now?"

"Go home, duh." Replied a sarcastic Lovino. Adriana smacked his shoulder a bit, trying to get him to be a little more serious. He crossed his arms and hmphed, silent now. Elizaveta softened her glare from him and let out a sigh,

"I know we're trying to get home, but _how?_" She asked again, after rewording herself for Lovino's sake. Lilli turned to Feliciano,

"Do you have any ideas, Feliciano?"she asked gently, only getting Feli to shake his head no. This time everyone sighed. Roderich stood up quickly, resulting in him knocking his head against the short ceiling. He fell back down and clutched his head,

"Gah! Stupid wall.."He muttered. "What I was going to suggest before the wall rudely ran into my head, was that we all sing a song. I'm sure by using the talent of music, we will all be out of here in no tim- Ugh!" He rubbed his cheek after Lovino and Ludwig tossed their shoes at his face.

"How the hell is singing going to get us out of here?"Ludwig questioned, his eyebrow raised and the vein on his head was threatening to pop. Roderich scoffed,

"Music solves everything." He replied, rolling his eyes. Elizaveta held her arms and looked at the wall,

"Not everything..." She muttered, while Lilli looked sympathetic.

Adriana's POV

No one is getting along. Maybe it's because of the people here and they don't get along well with some of the others. Or maybe it's the whole situation, because being trapped in a factory that could freeze us into icicles any moment now, isn't fun. Antonio, Feliciano, and Lilli are all quiet. The others are arguing, and when they aren't the tension could be cut with a knife. I sighed quietly and played with my long dark hair. I wasn't saying much either because the only person I talked to here more than once was Lovino. Come to think of it, the _only_ person I talk to here a lot is Lovi... Weird. I pulled my hair over my lip to form a 'mustache'. I mentally giggled at it and then dropped it, straightening out my skirt kind of hoping no one saw that.

Lovino's POV

This was really annoying. No one would shut the hell up, and it was pissing me off. I mean, seriously? Can't we just get up, and walk out? Geez, these people were so stupid. First you got that churro bastard Spain. And then this ragazza sitting next to me, freaking... Actually, I can't come up with anything bad about her...Um. Then there's...Urk..Nothing bad about Lilli either. Frying pan bastard. Piano bastard. Potatoe bastard, and then my brother and sister. To be honest, I did feel a little bad that my sorella had to be alone in that room, but at least we got her out. Er, Antonio got her out, but whatever...and Adriana was the one to spot her, but whatever!

Lilli's POV

I really wish we weren't in this situation. I don't think anyone wants to be here right now and it's really cold here. The same thing was on everyone's mind, how do we get out, and why are we here? But I was more worried about Feliciano and my big brother. Feliciano was being extra quiet, even for being in a bad place like we are now. And big brother Switzerland was no where to be found. I hope we find him soon...

Roderich's POV

I sat with my arms crossed and an irritated looking expression on my face. Elizaveta was probably right now that I think about it. Music indeed doesn't solve anything, otherwise we'd probably still be married. But at least it was a good way to escape from the problems. Although everyone told me that I needed to face my problems rather than escape from them with my piano. But what do they know? They aren't in my position, besides...the piano was fun to play. Interupting my thoughts, the door we thought had been concealed well enough...wasn't. The door shook madly, obviously giving away that there was someone on the other side. I dove away from my current spot and in front of Elizaveta. I couldn't control it. My body just moved on it's own. When I looked up I couldn't see over anybody except for Lovino clinging to Adriana for dear life, and Feliciano squeezing Lilli half to death. Since I couldn't see the intruders, I decided to look behind myself at Antonio who held Monica protectively. His muscles were tense and then he slowly loosened them. Finally, I looked down at Elizaveta who must've been in pure shock, because she wouldn't stop staring at me. I lifted myself up slowly and turned around to see who had come in. I see... Vash? Wait, there's two more... Taylor, and some other girl. She was kind of creepy looking.. I'd never seen her before, she must be a human. Wait! I _have_ seen her before. Doesn't she hang out with Lukas?

xxxxxx

Vash's POV

When I awoke, around me were Taylor and a human girl by the name of Maddy. The two girls were obviously unconscious. Where we were was in a garbage area. I could tell by the numerous full trash bags around us and the disgusting stench. I pinched my nose to try and block out the smell. How gross. I lifted Taylor first, managing to get a bunch of her dirty blonde hair in my mouth. I dropped her back onto one of the trash bags and spit some of her hair out. I couldn't tell which was more gross, the fact that I just almost ate hair, or the trash. The state lifted herself up with a groan,

"What the hell...? Hey! You jerk! Why'd you pick me up? Just to drop me in a pile of trash? Not cool bro.." She grumbled, fixing her hair a little. In response I put my hands on my hips. Not only did I just almost eat hair, I almost ate _American_ hair. Yuck. That's even worse than any kind of hair... Except Italian hair. Well actually...Gah! I need to stop these thoughts. How'd I even get off track anyway? Maybe I should get some surgery that helps me focus more... but then I'd be spending money. But then I wouldn't be a saver, I'd be a spender. And I don't want that. Maybe I should pawn one of my old guns that I never use anymore. Then I'd have more money...

"**VASH!"**

I shook myself out of my thoughts when Taylor shouted my name in my ear.

"Ugh, what?"

"Pay attention, dummy. Maddy woke up and she was explaining that we needed to find others."

"Oh..." was all I could really say at that point, "Well then, let's get moving."I said, opening the door that lead into the next room. I grunted a little when the only thing there was a room with vents everywhere. Except for in one spot...I wonder. Stepping cautiously over to area in the wall without a vent I tapped on it a little. It was hollow. Taylor behind me raised an eyebrow, "Do you think that it's a door?" She asked. Maddy stepped forward and found a handle that I hadn't seen before. No seriously, where'd that come from? The door broke off and we stepped inside the tiny area. More like kneeled.

Honestly, this was a pretty funny sight. Roderich protectively hunched over Elizaveta, the Italian brothers hugging the nearest person like it was the last pasta bowl on Earth, and Antonio clinging to an unconscious Monica. Now let me tell you a few things _wrong_ with this scene. Lovino shouldn't be squeezing that poor girl so tightly, or she'll run out of air. And if Feliciano didn't release my sister in two seconds, he was going to die. Then there's the _only_ Italian I actually _like,_ unconscious. Oh, and Ludwig was the only one who looked sane. He actually kind of got into some form of a correct defensive position. I stepped over everyone, dragging Feliciano away from Lilli in the process and dropping him after I kneeled down by Antonio and Monica,

"Is she alright?"

"Si. She's just really cold. You see, in the other room, those vents activated an air conditioner, a really strong one, and she got stuck there for a while. Luckily we were here and heard her scream." Antonio explained as I pulled off my coat and wrapped it around Monica who mumbled slightly. I looked back down at her, and watched as her eyes fluttered open. Antonio looked delighted,

"Monica! You're awake, I'm so glad."

"E-Eh..? I-It's cold, Antonio!"

"I know, I know. It's okay, Mr. Vash and Lovi let you borrow their coats so you could be warm again. Aren't they nice?"

"Si!" She smiled, and then grinned at me. She sat up a little bit and launched herself to hug me. Falling back a bit unprepared, I smacked my head against the wall,

"O-Ow! Monica, be more careful..."

"Heehee...Sorry!"


End file.
